User blog:Mikey'sDragRace/MikePaul's Drag Race - Season 1, Episode 1
Hosts Episode 1 Info Mini Challenge Hello Hello Hello! Queens, this is your first ever mini challenge. It's a quiz about RuPaul's Drag Race! The winner of this challenge will receive an advantage that will be revealed after this challenge is finished. The form is down below. Good luck, and don't f*ck it up! http://goo.gl/forms/Dk37YX6K3a Hello Hello Hello! We forgot to mention that you had a 48 hour time limit. Anyways, that 48 hour time limit has ended. Now, We have the results. The winner of this mini challenge is .......... ......... ........ ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. . Venus Southclock! With a perfect score of 7/7! Here are the results as follows: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1KVyXtJUt7RxcaopdihedLbQHWnaL0DNvke8yi0gMY8E/edit?usp=sharing Main Challenge Your challenge is to create a square for Sissy That Walk by RuPaul! Now, since Venus won the mini challenge, they have immunity for this episode. Now, the requirements for the square are: *Any Drag Queen. *A background with lights. *Any black object. That's all. Good luck, and don't f*ck it up. Runway Theme There will be no runway theme this episode, since I forgot to remind everyone of it. This will be used next episode. Results Welcome ladies. Today, the judges and I will be critiquing your first maxi challenge. When I call out your name, stand forward. . . . . . . Derpy Queen . . . . . . TAPTN . . . . . . You're safe. However, being safe does not coincide with "Just Dance Wiki's Next Drag Superstar", as being safe is nothing to be proud of. First of all, we have a very low amount of people who did this challenge, with only 6 people (half the cast). Now, let's start with Yang-Lu. The judges absolutely loved your drawing and how beautifully detailed it is. We even said that if we were drag queens, we would definitely wear it! Next up, Venus Southclock. We thought that your coach was amazing. We especially liked how you used a contestant from RuPaul's Drag Race as the main dancer. BB Slays, we also loved your coach as well. Like Venus, you used a previous contestant from Drag Race, which was well received by the judges. AquaMarina, another person who used an alumini from Drag Race! Except this time, you used RuPaul herself! Your editing was excellent, according to the judges. Now, ladies, while you untuck in the Interior Illusions Lounge, the judges and I will deliberate on your performances. *Deliberates* I have made my decision. Bring back my girls. Yang-Lu, you took a risk and it paid off! Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge. BB Slays, you're safe. AquaMarina, you're safe. Venus, I'm sorry, my dear, but you are up for elimination. I have also selected your opponent, and that opponent is...............................................BCCF. *BCCF and Venus battle it out* I have made my decision. BCCF, Venus..............neither one of you survived that lip sync *everyone gasps*. Explaination: I loved Venus' challenge, but it was confirmed that they are leaving. Therefore, I had to put them in the bottom and send them home. It's also the same case with Monkey, except he didn't do the challenge. Challenges VenusChallenge1.jpg|Venus Southclock DEXATI20160406153747-1.png|AquaMarina Ep1SissyDatWalkFanmadeCoachBySomeone10000akaN.Vel.png|Yang-Lu (watermarked by author due to copyright) Sissy That Walk 2.png|Derpy Queen Sissy That Walk.png|BB Slays YouDoodleDrawing.jpeg|TAPTN Contact Details Liamichelle Visage's Facebook. MikePaul's Facebook Liamichelle Visage's email - liammfmc@gmail.com MikePaul's email - blahblahmikey@gmail.com Rules NOTE 1: If you don't send both of us your challenges, you will be charged with low scores. There are NO excuses for not sending your challenges to both of us, as our emails and Facebook accounts are above. NOTE 2: We will NOT be creating your runway looks/mangas for you. We know who will ask us, so you have been warned. NOTE 3: There are NO excuses for not doing challenges. I you don't do them, you will also be charged with low scores. If you continue to not follow these rules, this could result in a disqualification from the competition. Category:Blog posts